


Only Mean When Necessary

by littlefirefly31



Series: The Meanest Man [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles, Panty Kink, Possessive Jared Padalecki, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Another alpha tries to take away Jared's omega, and he does not handle it well.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The Meanest Man [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/309141
Comments: 17
Kudos: 199





	Only Mean When Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said this series was a trilogy? Well here's a fourth part. Whoops.

Everyone in the office knew about Jensen Ackles.

Jensen Ackles, the delicate, green-eyed omega that was mated to Jared Padalecki.

Jensen Ackles, who was _absolutely_ hands off, because no one wanted to face the wrath of Jared Padalecki. There were rumors that Padalecki turned into a softy around his mate, but Jody didn’t buy them for a second. She’d seen Padalecki’s rage when he swept folders off of someone’s desk, she’d heard the yelling that reverberated around the room even when his office door was closed, and she’d witnessed the everlasting predatory look in his eyes. Jared Padalecki was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a softy.

She learned quickly that as long as you kept your nose down and did every task perfectly, you would be able to escape the Padalecki ire. Unfortunately, it was all but impossible to complete everything perfectly and everyone had been yelled at by Padalecki at least once in their tenure. It happened to Jody in her first week, after she submitted an incorrect invoice that delayed shipping by a day. She’d been so terrified after the incident she considered quitting, but putting a job at Padalecki Inc. on her resumé could get her any job in the city. Instead she just cried briefly in the bathroom and tried to forget the sound of an angry alpha. 

It was rumored Padalecki had five children, twins and triplets, that he forced his mate to stay home and take care of. The way one of her coworkers told it, Jensen had been pregnant for almost their entire mateship. She wasn’t aware that there were still alphas in the city that would treat their omegas like that, and hated that she was employed to one. No matter how many people insisted Padalecki wasn’t really as bad as he seemed, Jody just couldn’t believe it. He was a hot-headed alpha who thrived off human suffering and nothing could convince her otherwise.

Jody could never forget the day she met Jensen Ackles. The elevator opened to their floor and several of Jody’s coworkers greeted Jensen by name, and the omega cheerily responded. “Finally a day away from the kids,” Jensen told someone. “Grandma’s babysitting for the weekend so it’s just Jared and me. You know I love those munchkins more than my own life, but there’s only so many times you can get spit up on a day before you need a break.”

Jody peeked her head around the corner and almost gasped. Jensen Ackles was _beautiful_. All omegas were lovely to look at, but Jensen could stop cars in their tracks. She could see the gold flecks in his green eyes even from her seat, and his dark blonde hair looked purposefully messy. He had more clearly defined muscle than a typical omega, though for someone mated to a beast like Padalecki it must be necessary. His mating bite was a clear, dark bruise on his neck that signaled ownership and possessiveness. Jody winced; a bite like that was bound to hurt.

Jody continued to eavesdrop on the conversation between Jensen and a beta she thought was named Emily. “Where’s Jared right now? I didn’t tell him I was dropping in,” Jensen asked. 

“Well I’m sure he’ll be delighted. Don’t think we don’t all know what goes on in his office when you show up.”

Jody almost snorted; nothing could delight Jared Padalecki.

Jensen seemed to agree because he said, “You’re hilarious, Emily.”

“He’s in a meeting with some people from Sheppard’s organization,” Emily eventually answered. “That dude _oozes_ slime.”

“Jared hates him. It eats him up how necessary Sheppard is. I know he fantasizes about ripping out his guts, slowly.”

 _That’s the Jared Padalecki I’m familiar with. The savage, gut-ripping one._ Jody had seen Sheppard, and he did look like someone who warranted having his guts ripped out, but still. Jody would never _say_ that.

“Is there a reason for this drop in?” Emily asked.

“I’m trying to convince him to come away with me this weekend, I’m sure you’ve seen how wound up he is. Though if this meeting doesn’t go well, I’m sure he’ll spend the weekend tied up here instead of tying _me_ up on the beach.”

Jody shivered. Of course Padalecki would be into bondage, he probably beat his omega when he couldn’t even defend himself. Whoever told her the “Jensen makes Jared a softy” rumor clearly was just fucking with Jody’s head.

“Well, then I’m just going to get coffee and wander back to his office in a bit. Have you seen him eat today?”

“Does he ever?” Emily retorted.

Jody heard Jensen cluck his tongue disapprovingly. Jared must be one of those traditional alphas that expected the omega to cook for him. “I’ll get him a Danish, too. One of those cheese ones he’s so fond of. Maybe I can convince him to eat a salad at dinner then.” Jody thought the idea of Padalecki eating anything than human souls was a little bit far-fetched, much less a _cheese Danish_.

At the sound of retreating steps she poked her head around the corner of her cubicle. “That was Padalecki’s mate?”

Emily glanced over and nodded. “Sweet little thing, huh? Absolutely dotes on his kids. He and Jared are so in love it’s almost painful to look at.”

Jody refrained from commenting, because Jared Padalecki certainly wasn’t capable of love. Her viewpoint was only reinforced when she heard a glass shatter and Padalecki’s raised voice howling about bad prices and shifty deals. Padaleck's version of love was probably letting Jensen roam around freely in the house instead of chaining him in the basement.

Jody was starting to develop a headache so she decided to take a page from Jensen’s book and get coffee from the cute café next door. She might even get a Danish, now that the idea was planted in her brain. Not cheese, though, that was too boring.

She fell into a daydream about her blueberry Danish and coffee and almost didn’t notice the sound of arguing in the hall. One voice was clearly Jensen’s, but the other was a voice so slimy it could have passed as motor oil.

“Get _off_ me,” Jensen hissed. “You prick!”

“Shut up, pretty little O. Your mate may not be willing to give me what I want, but I sure as hell will get it from you.”

Jody glanced around the corner where she was hiding and saw a man she knew to be Sheppard with his hand on Jensen’s arm. Jensen looked strong, but it was no match against an alpha. Sheppard clapped a hand over Jensen’s mouth when the omega tried to yell, and Jody felt a small victory when Jensen kicked him in the shins. It didn’t stop Sheppard from trying to drag him away, and Jody froze. She certainly wasn’t strong enough to take on Sheppard, but she knew someone who was.

Jody had only ever been to Padalecki’s office once, and it was a terrifying experience she hoped to never repeat. But this was Jensen, who was sweet and had five children and didn’t deserve to be dragged off by a scumbag even worse than Jared. She knocked on his door and heard Padalecki bark, “What?”

Jody opened the door slowly. “I saw Jensen – uh, well, he – and Sheppard-,”

“Speak _coherently,_ ” Jared snapped. “I don’t have time for this.”

“SheppardistryingtodragJensenaway,” Jody babbled. “I saw it, in the hallway, he’s so much bigger so I didn’t do anything and I’m sor-,”

Before she’d finished her breathless sentence Jared was out the door, almost knocking Jody over. She followed Jared closely, trying to point out where she saw the pair. Luckily it seemed as though Jensen wasn’t one to go down without a fight, because Sheppard was still trying to drag the omega to the elevator when Jared arrived.

“Let him _go,_ ” Jared demanded. His face was contorted in fury that almost paralyzed Jody.

She hadn’t seen this leve of Padalecki rage before. It wasn’t “an employee fucked up” rage, it wasn’t a “having a bad day” rage, it wasn’t even “I’m going to fire you” rage. It was a whole new kind of anger, and Jody thought if it was directed at her she would turn into ash. It was narrowed eyes and tense lips that promised fire and brimstone, it was clenched fists that promised punches that would send someone to the hospital. Even the strongest of alphas would quake in their boots at the look on Jared Padalecki’s face.

Sheppard released Jensen but his lip curled up into a sneer. “Not willing to share, Padalecki? I’ll knock off half my asking price for supplies if you give me an hour with this cutie here.”

Jared laughed dryly. “’Knock off half your price?’ You’re lucky I’m not calling the cops, or better yet, beating you within an inch of your life.”

“He’s just an omega piece of ass,” Sheppard bit, and Jody watched Jared’s fist collide with his face.

Jensen stepped behind Jared as soon as Sheppard released his grip. “Asshole, I don’t want whatever shriveled thing you’re trying to pass off as a knot between your legs,” Jensen snapped.

Sheppard glared at him, but the effect was ruined by his hand trying to stop the bleeding from his nose. “I’ll have you arrested for assault, Padalecki!”

“Yeah, bring it on, I’ll tear you to _pieces_.” Jared bared his teeth. “And right now I'm allowing you to leave without both knees broken, but I’d suggest you leave _quickly_. It doesn’t take me long to change my mind.”

Sheppard seemed to realize it wasn’t a fight he was going to win, so he trudged over to the elevator. 

Jared turned to Jensen and in a soft voice asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine. Kind of shaken up, but I kicked him a few times.”

Jared chuckled. “Good.” His arms wound around Jensen’s waist. “I thought I was going to kill him when I saw his hand on you, I swear to god I did.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Jensen murmured. “I didn’t beg my mom to watch five little kids this weekend so I could bail you out of jail.”

Neither one of them was doing anything inappropriate, but Jody still felt like she was intruding on a private moment. Jared’s body curled protectively around Jensen, daring anyone to come close to them. Each touch was tender and loving, even though Jensen rolled his eyes and insisted he was fine. This was the stance of an alpha that would tear anyone apart that touched his omega, but his face was full of adoration when he looked at Jensen. It was the look of someone who worshipped their partner, who spent every moment of their life loving them and would never put anything above them. 

Jody saw Jared smile so wide he had dimples, and kiss Jensen like he was the only other person on earth. His hands were nothing but tender when he stroked Jensen’s hair, all threatening glowers left behind.

Jody went back to her desk, giving Jared and Jensen their privacy. Not long after she sat down, she saw Jared guiding his mate back to his office, a gentle smile on both their faces. “Go, I’ll catch up,” Jared purred.

“Don’t blame me if I can’t wait for you,” Jensen shot back with a wink.

Jared stopped in front of Jody’s desk and she gripped her chair to stop her hands from shaking. “How can I help you, Mr. Padalecki?”

“Thank you for telling me about Jensen,” Jared said simply.

“Oh, of course, it was no problem.” Jody met his eyes and was surprised how pretty they were when he wasn’t glaring.

“Jensen and my children are the most important things in my life.” Jared patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. “You will always have my gratitude.” He turned and strolled back to his office after that, Jody’s puzzled gaze following him. _Maybe the rumor is true after all_.

*

“I should beat your ass,” Jared announced as soon as his office door was closed. Jensen was perched on his desk, shirt lying on the ground. “Wrap my tie around your wrists and spank you for taking ten years off my life today.”

“Well I’m not going to say no to _that_ ,” Jensen smirked. “But I have a surprise for you. I figured if I couldn’t persuade you immediately to come away with me this weekend, even if it’s just to a hotel downtown, I would add a little incentive.”

“Incentive, huh?” Jared pushed Jensen’s thighs apart and stood between them. He spent a few minutes kissing Jensen, nipping his lip and exploring his mouth like a horny teenager. “What kind of incentive?”

Jensen guided Jared’s hands to the waistband of his slacks. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” Jared didn’t need to be asked twice and he yanked his omega’s pants down, hearing a slight tearing sound. “Hey, those were nice!” Jensen protested.

“I’ll buy you more,” Jared growled. His eyes were locked on Jensen’s cock and balls encased in dark blue lace. “Jesus, Jensen. Look at you.”

“Like them?” Jensen ran a finger down the panties. “They’re not the only pair I bought. Some even have a matching corset. They feel so good, I can see why women like them.”

“You are _indecent_ ,” Jared groaned. “I love you so much.”

“Want to fuck me through the panties, Jared?” Jensen teased. “Your big, alpha dick splitting open the lace while I come inside them? I can already feel myself getting wet thinking about it.”

“Holy shit, _yes._ ” Jared claimed Jensen’s mouth in a brutal kiss. “Are you okay with it? I mean, after the Sheppard thing?”

“Jared, you saying his name is a real erection killer. I am _sure_.” Jensen smirked. “But you have to first promise me that this weekend we are going away and you’re going to fuck me through the mattress. Repeatedly.”

“And you’ll wear these?” Jared asked, running his finger down the lace and grinning when Jensen’s breath hitched.

“And more,” Jensen promised.

“Then you, Jensen Ackles, have a deal.” Jared’s dick was rock hard and he shoved down his own pants and boxers so it was proudly displayed. “Is your hole nice and wet for me, Jen? Ready for my cock?”

“God, yes, do it,” Jensen begged.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Jared ordered. Jensen did, his arms gripping Jared’s desk. “Good boy.” It took a little bit of jostling, but Jared’s dick pierced the panties right below Jensen’s hole and slid in like a key in a lock. “Everyone outside that door knows I’m fucking you,” Jared groaned. “But _none of them_ get to look at you.”

Jared pistoned his hips inside of his omega and swallowed up his gasps with his kiss. Jensen moaned, palming his dick over the lacy blue fabric while Jared’s dick pounded against his prostate on each stroke. “Jay, Jay, fuck,” Jensen panted. “Need you, need your knot!”

Jared admired Jensen’s debauched face, green eyes blown wide with lust and lips almost red from Jared’s biting. “I’m gonna fuck you in front of a mirror,” Jared growled. “So you can see how needy you look when you take my cock. I’ll suck your dick through the panties until you’re crying with need.”

Jensen cried out and Jared watched a wet spot form on the lace. His omega collapsed, exhausted from an orgasm, and it didn’t take long before Jared felt his knot form and pump come into his mate. “Holy _shit_ , Jensen.”

Jensen giggled and pulled Jared close to him. “Wear your suit this weekend, I still expect you using this-,” he tugged on the tie, “-to strap me to the bed.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?” Jared tickled Jensen’s side and watched the omega squirm on his knot. “I’m gonna have a heart attack one day and it’s going to be because of you.”

“No, it’s because you won’t eat the salads I pack for you.”

“Smartass.”

*

On Monday Jared came back, slightly tan from wherever he and Jensen went on that weekend. Jody watched him glare at everyone in his path, from the mailman to executives, but he shot her a quick smile when they made eye contact. She heard him yelling in his office a few minutes later, and one of their lawyers ran out practically in tears. Jody wanted to muster up the energy to hate the man that made so many people shiver at the name, but all she could think about was how carefully Jared treated Jensen, how sincere his thank you had been.

Jody wasn’t going to start any rumors about that, though. Those moments were just for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by someone who wanted Jared defending Jensen from another pervy alpha and I couldn't help but write it :)


End file.
